


a melody i want your lips to sing

by loaths (knitastrophe)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, ace!calum, ace!luke, fairy!ashley, succubus!calum, witch!ashton, witch!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitastrophe/pseuds/loaths
Summary: calum is a succubus, michael and ashton are Meddlers, and luke is very confused about what goes on in the apartment down the hall. hijinks ensue





	a melody i want your lips to sing

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a super-overdue birthday gift for tara whom i lov so ukno!!! happy belated birthday honey!!!!!
> 
> title from "in the next room" by neon trees, since habits was fuel for p much this entire concept lol
> 
> god knows if i'll ever finish this Honestly

**_August_ **

 

The thing about being a creature of the night is that it means Calum has to move around pretty often. He’s not too put out about it, likes seeing new places - not to mention Michael always transfigures his couch and bed and enormous dresser into dollhouse furniture so he never has to lug anything up or down narrow stairs. With most other magical folk being transient as well, there’s typically no struggle for him to find temporary work, although he does suppose that this time around he could have gotten something better than a position at a well-glamoured packing facility for potions-grade dragon bile.

He’s sloughing off the last of the evidence of his day’s work in the shower when his phone pings three times from the sink. Probably Michael. He works shampoo into his hair to the tune of twelve more insistent pings (definitely Michael), rinses it out while another ten echo in the small bathroom, and resolves to never leave his ringer on again for the remainder of eternity as he towels off with intermittent text alerts in the background. Michael calls.

“You know, in an emergency you should probably call 911 first,” says Calum when he answers.

“Did you read _any_ of my thirty-three texts?”

“Not even one.”

“Well, if you _had_ , you would have known that this emergency involves you directly and also that I’m a very very good friend for keeping you informed. Arguably the best friend you’ve ever had.”

“Michael, you’re literally the only friend I’ve ever had.”

“Then don’t be fuckin’ rude and text me back!” He hangs up. Calum squeezes his eyes shut in an unsuccessful attempt to repress his smile, then reads all thirty-three of Michael’s messages.

 

_Mikey 7:03pm_

dude

dude dude

DUDE

_Mikey 7:04pm_

u remember normani who u told me about

from the apothecary

ukno with the smile

dude

HEY

THIS IS IMPORTANT

HEY LISTEN

HEY

HEY

SHES SINGLE

PROB READY TO MINGLE

UP FOR DEBATE THO

_Mikey 7:07pm_

U SHOULD FIND OUT

wait

better yet

i’ll find out for u

hA

i shall keep u updated

as is my due diligence as ur Official Wingman™

and Certified Seeker Of Potential Partners For Calum Tiberius Hood

even if thats not ur real middle name

btw u should srsly consider getting it changed

_Mikey 7:10pm_

omg ashton says shes totally ready to mingle

im gonna set u up (-:

_Mikey 7:17pm_

u have a date friday night bucko

u are very welcome

_Mikey 7:19pm_

god cal dont u even wanna know what TIME THE DATE IS

_Mikey 7:20pm_

OK UR TWISTING MY ARM HERE ITS AT 8:30

_Mikey 7:22pm_

[jack black voice] dont ignore me

_Mikey 7:24pm_

)))))))-:

 

Calum does in fact remember Normani, a witch who works at the apothecary next to the secondhand bookstore where Michael had found a job updating ancient spellbooks. She gets this charming gleam in her eyes whenever she smiles at him, and clearly Calum had mentioned it to Michael one too many times (as in, once). In all fairness, he didn’t really have any other plans for Friday at 8:30 besides maybe a spliff or two and some light reading, but the fact remains that when Normani flirts with him from behind the register there’s an intent behind it that Calum is very well-practiced in spotting.

 

_To: Mikey 7:34pm_

Haven’t fed since saturday so ur coming out w/ me tomorrow night

“”””Bucko”””” .

**

The club they pick is some vampire-owned place that oozes neon into the bloody alleyway outside, and somehow Michael had managed to convince his coworker Ashton to come along. Calum understands why when, not even two drinks into the evening, they begin flitting around the dancefloor with their pinkies linked, giggling at each other and shamelessly courting one of the fairy bartenders. This, of course, leaves Calum nursing an unnamed, fluorescent cocktail, alone and scanning the crowd for a prospect for the night. It’s not a huge production anymore, no guilt or moral dilemma or pros and cons charts, just choosing whoever it looks like society would miss the least and letting his allure do the work. Tonight, that’s the easiest part. It’s been so long since he’s fed that he’s almost dripping allure, if the way the people sitting near him at the bar are staring is any indication. He’s pretty sure the woman two seats down is the one who bought his drink.

Eventually he settles on a tall but unassuming-looking blond, alone at one of the tables nearby with what looks like a glass of apple juice in his hand. That in itself has Calum intrigued enough to swallow the rest of his drink and saunter towards him, the thrill of an impending feed curling up his spine.

“ _Hiii,_ you’re Cal, right?” says the same fairy who Michael and Ashton had been making eyes at earlier, nearly knocking him over with how fast she stops in front of him. She’s hovering about a foot off the ground to meet his eyes, and her cloud of bright blue hair is blocking Calum’s view of the blond he’d had his sights on.

“Uh, yeah,” he says, blinking a couple times to try to make sense of the interaction. “I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

“Oooh, I’m so sorry! I’m Ashley, Michael’s just been talking so much about you that I wanted to say hi!” She snatches up his hands, swinging them a bit and smiling gleefully. She looks like an excited kid, and Calum wonders if the reluctant endearment he feels is how everyone else does when his allure is on full blast.

“Hi. You seem like you’re having a pretty good night.”

“I am! Oooh, but you know what would make it better?”

“Let me guess,” says Calum, having given up on the blond for the moment and indulging her with a half-smile, “shots?”

Ashley beams, a wicked sort of look in her eyes. “Precisely.”

Which is how Calum ends up completely sloshed on a weeknight, having quickly found someone else to feed from at the first club before following Michael’s lead straight into a karaoke dive bar down the street from his apartment. The dollar wells make matters even worse. Michael quickly downs three vodka crans and leaps onstage to wail along to Britney Spears, while Ashton and Ashley shove tiny plastic cups at Calum for the better part of an hour (after the fifth, he starts discreetly dumping them on the floor). It takes him until midnight to properly remind them that everyone except Ashley has work in the morning, and they finally start trudging back to Calum’s building.

There’s someone sitting in the hallway when they make it up to the third floor, and Calum realizes with a jolt that it’s the same blond who he nearly fed from earlier. The guy looks up, catches him staring, and quickly looks away again as Calum fumbles to get in the door, then is forgotten entirely when Michael barrels into the front room and makes a beeline for Calum’s bed. 

“You gotta date tomorrow,” Michael mumbles into the pillow when Calum starfishes on top of him, “No funny business, sir.”

“Yeah, yeah,” says Calum, and he goes to get Ashton and Ashley a set of blankets for the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> be on the lookout on september 13th (-:


End file.
